Invincible
by Foxlight the Dragon Trainer
Summary: In that moment, soaring through the clouds with my best friend, despite the danger and death that was so surely coming, I felt invincible. Too bad that moment couldn't last. {Hiccup's POV of the battle scene. Please read and review!}


"Okay, Toothless. Time to disappear!"

The wind rushed past my face as we rocketed upwards. "Come on, bud!" I cried out, although my best friend needed no encouragement. The giant dragon raced after us, its huge wings pumping to lift the creature into the air. Its jaws snapped shut only feet away from the end of Toothless's tail- if we had been any closer we would have been easily crushed in those massive teeth.

The monstrous creature sucked in a breath, and I could hear the soft hiss as gas filled its throat, ready to unleash a ball of fire. "Here it comes!" I shouted as a warning. We swerved to the side just as a stream of burning fire shot out of the dragon's mouth.

We dashed into the clouds, leaving the ground far behind. As I had expected, the giant dragon followed angrily, hunting us down. We ducked to the side, circling back around the creature. It snapped its teeth shut and flapped its wings furiously, stirring up the clouds. I could see it turning its head as it realized it had lost us. A tremendous roar came from its jaws.

With a loud, piercing whistle, the distinctive sound of the Night Fury, we shot towards it, unleashing a ball of white-hot fire that struck the massive dragon's wing. It roared again in fury and pain.

Diving downwards, we shot again. This one directly hit the monster's back. Again and again the huge dragon was struck with fireballs, one after another. I couldn't help but give a small smile of triumph.

Giving another loud roar that seemed to shake the skies, it shot a stream of fire in every direction, not seeming to care anymore about aiming. I glanced back as the fire approached us. "Watch out!"

We soared out of the way of most of the fire, but my eyes widened as I looked back again at the prosthetic tail fin, which had caught fire. If it burnt up completely before our plan was completed... well, to say the least, it wouldn't be good.

"Okay, time's up," I muttered. "Let's see if this works." We soared in an arch, curving back towards the creature, dashing under its wings and darting around its head. "Come on, is that the best you can do?" I taunted. Toothless added his own roar, as if daring the dragon to come closer. Somehow, in the middle of that battle, despite the impending destruction and death that was so surely coming, I felt happy. No, _happy_ wasn't the right word. Not _cheerful_, not _triumphant_...

In that moment, soaring through the clouds with my best friend, I felt _invincible_.

Too bad that moment couldn't last.

Toothless and I darted downwards, narrowly avoiding being swallowed by the monster. It turned downwards, chasing us. In a few seconds we were practically vertical. "Stay with me, buddy, we're good!" I called to Toothless, feeling his anxiety. "Just a little bit longer!"

We were getting closer and closer to the ground. I heard once again the intake of breath as the giant dragon prepared to shoot another burst of fire, to finish us off. And this time I didn't try to get out of the way.

"Hold, Toothless," I commanded, closing my eyes determinedly. This was the most crucial part of my plan, and it had to be just right. If we shot too early or too late... well, we'd both be killed, but that wasn't what I was worried about. I knew from the start that we weren't going to survive this battle. I had accepted the fact, and I was ready. I was going to take the giant dragon down, even if it killed me- which most likely it would. What I _didn't_ want was the giant dragon surviving and killing all the rest of the tribe- my father, Gobber, the other teens, Astrid...

There was no way I was going to let that happen.

"Now!"

We flipped around, so we were facing the monstrous dragon. I clung desperately to Toothless's back as he shot one last ball of fire. It landed directly on target- in between the giant creature's jaws, igniting the gasses it had been about to kill us with.

The dragon's eyes widened as it realized how close to the ground we had gotten. It spread its wings, but they tore easily, as they were already weakened from our earlier attacks.

We managed to turn over again and Toothless spread his wings, quickly catching the air and launching us higher up, narrowly missing flying directly into the monster's mouth.

With one final roar, the beast crashed into the earth in a fiery explosion.

The flames engulfed the huge dragon's body. We dashed in between its huge scales, and Toothless was doing a good job of flying faster than the fire, keeping us ahead of it.

For a second, I allowed myself to think that _maybe, just maybe_, we were going to survive this. That we would soar safely away from the fire and land down on earth, next to the rest of the tribe.

As we approached the monster's huge tail, I flipped my foot back to move Toothless's fake tail, but nothing happened. I glanced back at the prosthetic tailfin to see that it had mostly burnt up, leaving nothing but a few metal strands. As I watched in horror the small bit that was left snapped off, plummeting into the explosion.

I could feel Toothless struggle to fly, but he had no control without that tailfin. I looked forward and my eyes widened- the giant, boulder-like tail of the giant dragon was close- _too_ close.

"No," I gasped, all hopes of making it out of the battle alive wiped from my mind. "_No_!"

But we were powerless against that monster's spiky tail that so surely meant death for me, if not both of us.

Toothless flapped his wings frantically, but it was hopeless.

It was over.

With a giant _crack_, we collided with that massive tail. My vision instantly went dark as I was thrown into unconsciousness and I knew no more.

And suddenly I was as far from _invincible_ as I could possibly be.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review? Please?**


End file.
